Distancia
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Ikuto vuelve después de 3 años y Amu ya no es la misma... ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? Mejor entrad a leer, es el peor summary que he escrito xdd


Miró hacia un lado de su cama, preguntándose cómo demonios había vuelto a pasar aquello. Al lado de ella se encontraba tumbado, muy cómodamente, cierto felino pervertido. El chico se estiró bostezando un poco mientras en un rápido movimiento aprisionaba a la peli rosa entre sus brazos.

-¡I-Ikuto!-protestó entre susurros para que nadie pudiese escucharla ya que era tarde y todos estaban durmiendo.

-¿Qué?-contestó él como si abrazarla de esa manera fuese de lo más normal. De hecho, de tantas veces que habían estado en esa situación, podía ser considerado algo totalmente normal; pero ella no se acostumbraba a ello, era demasiado testaruda.

-¡S-Suéltame!-seguía gritando entre susurros tratando de deshacer aquel abrazo, pero él la tenía bien cogida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo abrazarte siendo novios?-pronunció la última palabra lenta y seductoramente en el oído de la ambarina provocando que un escalofrío recorriese todo el cuerpo de la mencionada y se sonrojase.

-¡S-Sí, pero no cuando mis padres están en la habitación de al lado creyendo que su hija está durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama sin tener a un gato pervertido en esta!-

-¿Y no crees que eso lo hace más interesante?-le contestó del mismo modo que anteriormente acercándose más aún, si es que eso era posible ya, a la peli rosa, pasando por alto que lo hubiese llamado 'gato pervertido'.

Iba a reprocharle de nuevo aquello pero se detuvo al sentir que unos pasos se acercaban a su habitación.

_Mierda, creo que he gritado demasiado._

En un rápido movimiento arrojó las sábanas por encima de sus cabezas escondiéndolos a ambos, quedando muy cerca.

-Creo que imagino cosas, siempre estoy sintiendo la voz de Amu.-escucharon al padre de la chica decir para sí mismo después de observar la habitación de la adolescente por unos segundos.

Cuando el señor Hinamori se fue, los dos salieron de debajo de las mantas, acalorados, estaban en pleno mes de Agosto.

El peli azul se reía levente por el comentario del padre de su novia mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos para no hacer tanto ruido.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes tanto? Para empezar es tu culpa que mi padre crea que esta imaginándose cosas.-Amu no sabía si reírse o molestarse por la reacción del chico, la verdad es que era gracioso que estuviesen volviendo loco a su padre por estas quedadas a media noche. Al final, acabó riéndose también.

-También es su culpa, por tener un oído tan fino y por tener una hija tan preciosa.-se ruborizó levemente. Este chico la volvía loca.

-Tonto.-dijo sonriéndole y abrazándose a él.

Llevaban tiempo ya juntos y se amaban profundamente. Habían pasado 3 años desde que el violinista se fue para encontrar a su padre y, a la vez, cumplir su sueño de ser músico. Pese a todo, él cumplió su promesa y volvió a por ella una vez descubrió que su padre había decidido volver junto a su madre. Además, el chico le había asegurado que habría vuelto de todos modos ya que no soportaba la distancia que los separaba y quería estar junto a ella.

Por otra parte, en el tiempo que el chico gato no estuvo, ella fue madurando hasta darse cuenta que su amor por Tadase no era otra cosa que admiración, mientras que, sin darse cuenta, había estado amando al chico de ojos zafiro desde hacía tiempo. Y había sido tan tonta de negarlo.

Así que cuando se enteró de que el chico iba a volver a Japón fue de las primeras en llegar al aeropuerto a recibirle.

Aun recordaba aquel día, cuando después de tanto tiempo por fin pudo ver al chico que tanto amaba, y había amado sin ser consciente, durante mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

-Amu, ¿Dónde estás? ¡El avión de mi hermano está a punto de llegar!- le gritaba histérica la famosa cantante Hoshina Utau al móvil que sujetaba, había acabado siendo una de sus mejores amigas. Cuando le contó que se había enamorado de su hermano mayor temió que se lo tomase mal y quisiese matarla a causa de que la chica llevaba queriéndolo desde hacía mucho pero, para sorpresa de la peli rosa, se lo tomó bien y dijo que no pasaba nada ya que estaba saliendo con Kukai y ya no sentía nada por el peli azul.

-Estoy… Estoy llegando ya…-decía la ambarina sin aliento por la carrera que había hecho para llegar a tiempo. Necesitaba ver a ese chico más que nada en el mundo.

…

-El avión de Francia con destino a Japón aterrizará en unos minutos. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones.- Oía desinteresadamente un joven peli azul. Por fin volvería a su país natal. Pero lo que más ansiaba era ir a ver a su amada, llevaba 3 años separado de ella y la había extrañado mucho.

El avión finalmente aterrizó y él se dirigió, a través de los pasillos del aeropuerto, al lugar donde los viajeros recibían a sus amigos o familia, donde, tal y como habían acordado, lo esperaba su hermana. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse también a su amada peli rosa esperándolo con una sonrisa en su cara al verlo.

Por fin, después de la larga espera, allí estaba Ikuto, plantado como una estatua delante de las dos amigas; claramente no se esperaba que Amu estuviese allí, y eso alegró a Amu, había conseguido sorprenderle tal y como se proponía.

El chico dejó las maletas en el suelo rápidamente y extendió los brazos al ver como la chica corría hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos. La cogió con gran agilidad y le dio vueltas en el aire felizmente. No solo le había venido a buscar sino que además se había abalanzado sobre él. ¿Significaba eso que ella sentía algo más que amistad por él?

-Amu… Amu, ¿qué haces aquí? No esperaba que vinieses a buscarme. Ni siquiera pensé que sabrías que volvía hoy.-Le decía a la joven, una vez la depositó en el suelo, cogiendo entre sus manos la cara de la chica.

-Lo sé, esa era la idea, tonto. Era una sorpresa.-Reía mientras algunas lágrimas traviesas seguían resbalando por su cara. El chico dulcemente le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Pues es una sorpresa estupenda.-Dijo honestamente con una sonrisa tan cálida que casi no parecía él.-Ya solo falta que me digas que me amas. Porque yo lo sigo haciendo.-Comentó cambiando su cálida sonrisa por una más traviesa y más común en él.

La ambarina al oír eso enrojeció hasta las orejas. Estaba determinada a decírselo. ¡Dios, si casi no había dormido pensando en cómo confesársele!

-Yo… Yo…T-Te amo.-Soltó tan de repente que ni el chico de ojos zafiros se lo esperó y abrió sus ojos más de la cuenta, sorprendido. Él esperaba que le gritase por decir aquello o cualquiera de sus típicas reacciones, pero, en cambio, le había dicho que lo amaba.

-Yo también te amo, Amu.-Dijo con sinceridad mientras capturaba la cara de su chica entre sus manos y la besaba, dejando sorprendida a Amu.

Fue un beso tierno que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado donde las lenguas de ambos jugaban entre ellas.

Todos los del aeropuerto observaban la conmovedora escena sin perderse un detalle, al igual que la hermana de uno de ellos que los miraba feliz de que todo hubiese salido bien y de que su querido hermano y una de sus mejores amigas estuviesen juntos.

.

.

.

.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó curioso el chico que la abrazaba posesivamente sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-En ti.-Respondió simplemente, girando la cara para mirarlo y depositando un beso en los labios del chico. El chico sonrió y luego correspondió al beso de su amada.

Puede que los padres de ella no aceptasen que su primogénita saliese con un chico que era cinco años mayor que ella, y que casi le prohibiesen verse con él, pero eso a ellos no les importaba, no les importaba lo que dijese nadie sobre su relación, porque ellos se amaban profundamente y no estaban dispuestos a volver a separarse.


End file.
